


Goodbye, My Love

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya didn't think saying goodbye would be so difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Love

“I wasn’t planning on this. Falling in love with you was the last thing I wanted. Because I knew our time would have to come to end. Yet, here I am, begging you not to turn the page.” Izaya sighs sadly, looking away. “But you see, there really was nothing I could do to stop this. Despite all of my attempts, you’ve captured my heart and I’ve been powerless against it.”

A broken sob breaks the silence. This is far more emotion than Izaya likes, far more emotion than he would ever allow himself. He just can’t seem to hold it back this time and it’s far more painful than he expected.

“Unfortunately, our time is almost up. Soon, we will have to part, and then my love, we’ll just have to find a way to move on. There’s nothing we can do-”

“Izaya, what the hell.”

A sharp voice cuts into Izaya’s monologuing and causes him to grind his teeth. Looking up, Izaya glares at his secretary.

“Can’t you see I’m trying to have a moment, Namie-san.”

“You’re talking to a burnt game board and a deck of cards.”

“Don’t judge my love, Namie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahahaha this is so dumb, I was so bored when I wrote it and it's really quite pointless.


End file.
